musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Jad Fair
Founded: Headquarters: Glen Rose, TX Website Link(s): Official Site Label(s) * Armageddon * Press * Iridescence * TEC Tones * 50 Skidillion Watts * Homestead * Shimmy Disc * Seminal Twang * Megaphone * Alternative Tentacles Genre(s) * Noise * Punk * Rock * Pop * Avant Garde RIYL * Half Japanese * Daniel Johnston * James Kochalka Superstar Member of * Half Japanese * The Lucky Sperms * Mosquito Band Biography Jad Fair is a founding member of seminal band Half Japanese, and he's been recording solo records since 1980 -- just to keep releasing music. Jad Fair has discovered that he can make a living off his music by constantly releasing albums, so where most artists can release an album every year or two, Jad Fair will do several a year with various different collaborators. He also makes visual art, often out of paper cutouts. He has a standing offer that he will write you a song on any topic if you give him $300. Left to his own devices, however, his most frequent song-topics are monsters and love. Discography (This Discography is incomplete -- any help is welcome!) Albums * Zombies of Mora Tau * Everybody Knew... But Me * Monarchs * Best Wishes * Daniel Johnston and Jad Fair - Jad Fair & Daniel Johnston * Jad Fair and Kramer - Roll Out the Barrel * I Like It When You Smile * Daniel Johnston and Jad Fair - It's Spooky * Jad Fair and Naofumi Ishimaru - Jad & Nao: Half Robot * Jason Willett, Jad Fair & Gilles Rieder - Jason Willett, Jad Fair & Gilles Rieder * Greater Expectations * The Best Of Jad Fair Vol. 1 * The Best Of Jad Fair Vol. 2 * Jad & David Fair - Best Friends * Jad Fair & Phono-Comb - Monster, Lullabies... and the Occastional Flying Saucer * DQE And Jad Fair - DQE And Jad Fair * Jad Fair & Gilles Rieder - Monster Party * Jad Fair and the Shapir-O-Rama - We Are The Rage * Jad Fair & Jason Willett - Honey Bee *Jason Willett and Jad Fair - It's All Good * Jad & David Fair - 26 Monster Songs For Children * Jad Fair & Yo La Tengo - Strange But True * Jad Fair and Jason Willett - The Mighty Hypnotic Eye *Jad Fair and Jason Willett - Twister *Jad Fair & Kramer - The Sound of Music (An Unfinished Symphony in 12 Parts) *Jad Fair and Jason Willett - Enjoyable Songs *Jad Fair & Shapir-O-Rama - I Like Your Face * The Attack Of Everything EPs * Jad Fair and Jason Willett - Punk Rock *The Making Of The Album Singles *Jad Fair & Phono-Comb - In a Haunted House *Jad and David Fair - What Do You Want * Gunfighter Ballads and Songs of the Old West * Short Songs * Heart / No Danger Appears On Compilations * The Late Great Daniel Johnston: Discovered Covered Soundtracks Mix CDs Radio Shows * Blue Jam Series 3 Episode 5: A Distraught Woman Manages To Bribe The Plumber To Try And Fix Her Dead Baby Category:Artists